Clear Blue Sky
by FlameHaze
Summary: Tei Kuronuma is a ninja moving from the Sand Village to Konoha. On the way to Konoha she is attacked, Naruto Uzumaki saves her. Does she have feelings for the blond ninja?
1. A Meeting

I'm sorry I've been putting my other stories down but I was inspired by nothing actually to write this but I have a feeling I will really like writing this! I've been so busy though, finals are coming and I've been getting really sick lately. Sadly these things stop me from writing but as soon as everything goes right I will start writing again! Please enjoy this! If you write a review your user name will be posted in this little area each chapter. If I really liked it then I may write a little note too!

* * *

"Are you ok?" I heard a male's voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at a ninja in orange with a Kohona headband on. I winced as I felt the pain rush through my veins. "What happened?" My long light purple hair was uneven; I could smell and feel my blood all over me. "I don't know I was taking a walk when I saw you. I'll take you to the Kohona hospital right away." He picked me up, I tried not to scream in pain but a small shriek came out anyway. He ignored it and ran out of the woods. Then everything went black.

I heard a heart monitor beeping, talking, and some laughing. After I started opening my eyes a doctor walked up to me, an attractive lady with blonde pigtails. Is she even a doctor? "Hello I'm the Hokage, Tsunade. What's your name? I noticed you came from the sand village, we have strong ties with that village." I looked at her and tried to gain my thoughts. "I'm Tei Kuronuma , I was coming over here to actually move here by myself but someone attacked me, I can't remember who." The hokage stared at my light blue eyes. "I remember that name from somewhere, were you going to move into apartments just for the ninja's?" She asked. I nodded. "My things are already there." She smiled. Well you're actually in good enough shape to leave the hospital, would you like to?" "Sure!" I sat up and stretched. "Would you like me to trim your hair since it's uneven?" She asked. "Sure."

"Not so much!" I held onto a lock of my hair. "You have to your hair is to your shoulder on the other side." She frowned. "Ok…."I let go of my hair, then it was on the floor in the next second." After one hour of trying to save my hair I finally was walking home. "So this is it…" I looked around inside the apartments, which looked really expensive. A few ninja's walked by talking, they didn't notice me. I found my room and opened the door; the apartment was too big for me. I sat down on the couch that was placed in the middle of the room. I started to sing-

"_Pouring down through the crevices of the distancing clouds,  
upon whom does the radiance shine?_

_My thoughts, about to fly off together with the shadow of the summer days  
remain here still._

_Because my leftover pain will eventually disappear,  
I will not hesitate about anything anymore._

_If I can cross the blue sky,  
and become closer to you than yesterday,  
then please smile, even just a little._

_While my heart,  
riding on the wind, stays free,  
If we can touch each other under the same sky_

_then with endlessly honest feelings  
and in the light that lasts forever,  
I want to envelop everything._

_In the whiteness of the clouds I'm looking up at  
What does the transparent radiance reflect?_

_I flap my wings, taking along my nostalgic dreams  
Holding my aspirations_

_Because the seasons I've passed  
will always remain by my side,  
there is no longer any need for tears._

_If I can melt into the blue sky,  
and call out your name while I'm still kind,  
then please look my way, even just a little._

_Within the wind  
If the place that my heart desires  
Could be found under the vast sky_

_then with a feeling fresher than anyone else's,  
and with a light softer than anything else,  
I want to send out everything to you._

_My faint memories  
Rattle my heart like water drops  
I will hold only onto them,  
and then, without stopping, head your way._

_At this rate, if I can cross the blue sky,  
and become closer to you than yesterday,  
then please smile, even just a little._

_While my heart,  
riding on the wind, stays free,  
If we can touch each other under the same sky_

_then with endlessly honest feelings  
and in the light that lasts forever,  
I want to envelop everything."_

I heard clapping from outside my room, the ninja in orange was standing there. I had forgot I left the door open while I sang. My face turned red, I didn't like anyone hear me sing, I was the same with writing too. Only people who I really cared about heard my singing or read anything I wrote. "You're the one that helped me earlier, thank you." The boy smiled. "No problem! So what's your name? I noticed you just moved here. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled widely once again. "I'm Tei Kuronuma, nice to meet you." I smiled back. After I introduced myself I swear I saw him blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update! So much has happened since I typed the first chapter (finals, being sick, etc...) No reviews so I can't really post anybody's username here. (If you didn't see it before I'm

posting the username's of people who write reviews!) PLEASE tell me if you like this or not cause this fanfic kind of makes me sleepy~ Please enjoy! (Sorry it's so short I fail at writing long chapters!)

* * *

"Well I'll see you tomorrow! You know where training is right?" Naruto asked me. I nodded. "That's great, well I'll see you tomorrow then!" He waved and ran off in the hall way. I closed the door

and looked all around me, boxes stacked up around me full of all my things. The first thing I took out was the picture of my parents and myself, I was young when they passed in a car crash, the only way

I can see their faces is in this picture. "I wish I could remember your personalities at least." I turned around and started unpacking all the rest of my things, trying not to cry in the process.

* * *

The Next Day

I heard my alarm clock going off within my dream which I could barely even remember. "Five more minutes…" I try to turn off my alarm clock but I miss, which makes me fall off my

bed onto the cold floor. I get up slowly and look in the mirror. "Why is all my hair gone? What happened? Where am I?" I start looking on the group for my hair. "Oh wait, I remember now." I sigh and put

my hair into high pigtails and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I put a pair of extra shoes into a bag and ran towards the training area. I arrived 10 minutes early, no one was there yet. "I

guess I'll practice myself then." I gracefully kicked a few tree's down until Naruto showed up who was standing in shock. I walked up to him. "Your late, where is everyone else?" I asked. "I don't know

there usually here early." He looked around and just stood there for 10 minutes, not saying anything. Then he finally spoke "I didn't know you were so short." I felt veins popping up on the side of my face.

I punched him and he flew comically into a tree. "Seriously where is everyone?" I started growing annoyed. "Oh yea there's no practice today…" He said and started laughing. "Then aren't I wasting my

time here?" I yelled loud enough for all of Konoha to here. I opened my bag and changed my shoes to thigh high boots and put other shoes into the bag. "I'm out of here." I turn around and start walking

away. "Wait! I'm sorry; to make it up I'll treat you to ramen!" I turned around and looked at him confused. "What's ramen?" I asked him. He looked at me is if I got hit by a car. "You don't know what

ramen it?" He shook his head disbelief. "I guess I'll try some since you'll treat me." I added a small smile at the end. "Ok then its set! I'll show you where it is!"

* * *

"Can I have another bowl of that spicy ramen?" I yelled to the chef. He smiled and took my bowl and filled it up quickly. That was the ninth bowl of ramen I've digested today. "I guess you really

like ramen!" Naruto looked and smiled at me. I started to blush. "I just like it a little…" I started eating the ramen as fast as I could again. "Ok I love this stuff!" I started a new bowl of ramen. "Hey you're

going to make me broke!" Naruto started to have a fit. I pointed to the sign that said "All you can eat ramen until 7pm." I gave him an evil smirk. "But it's past 7pm already." He pointed at the clock that s

aid 10pm. "Oh look at the time I gotta go watch that girly anime I'm obsessed with!" I ran away as fast as I could away from the ramen shop. Even though I didn't like Naruto at first, now I think he's a l

ittle interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated for a long time because I accidently deleted my last chapter when it was half way done and I got super mad and didn't want to type this at all. Sorry about making you guys wait, my grades aren't exactly what they should be (I'm on academic probation and they could kick me out of my school that I've been attending all my life) So please enjoy this!

* * *

I opened my eyes to be greeted by my white ceiling staring at me; I had fallen out of my bed again. "Kuronuma are you ok?" I could hear Naruto's voice coming from my living room. "Are you in my living

room?" I yelled. "Oh…Well the door was unlocked and I heard a huge bang." Then Naruto came rushing into my room. I started screaming and throwing whatever was near me at him. "Don't just barge into

a girl's room like that!" I picked him up and threw him out of my apartment and locked the door. "Oh and I'm fine if you didn't notice." I got dressed and opened my door and saw Naruto waiting for me to

come out. "You could have gone back to your own room." I said. "I wanted to wait for you." He started to blush, I started blushing also. "T-Thanks for doing that, no one has done that for me before." I smiled. "Well let's go to practice now!" He suddenly changed the subject. I nodded and we started walking.

* * *

"Stop knocking all of the tree's over! We need those to use in practice!" Kakashi started scolding me. "I'm sorry sensei I didn't know that kick was going to be so hard!" All the team seven were knocked

out after just 5 minutes of practicing because I had to battle them. "Well don't worry, just don't do it next time. Practice is over now." Kakashi walked away. "I wonder what I'll do with them…" I picked up

everyone and carried them home and set them in front of each of their rooms. I walked back to my own room and closed the door and fell onto the floor. "I'm so tired…" Then I drifted into my dreams. I

woke up seconds later for no reason though. I got up and made myself some lunch and I sat down and watched tv "Anime has been having really good opening songs lately." I watched a light brown long

haired short girl trying to hit a teenage blue-haired teen for who knows what. (If anyone can guess what anime that is you get a free virtual cookie!) I turned the channel and watched the news. "It would

be really cool if there could be one day where there was 24 hours with no one getting murdered or killed by some freak accident or abused by someone." I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Today is so boring." I went back to sleep.

I woke up, the next day. I yawned and walked out of my apartment and sat in the hall way, I don't even know what I was doing. "Did you just wake up?" Sasuke almost ran me over as he was walking by.

"Yea I did and I have no idea why I'm sitting in the middle of the hallway." I yawned loudly and crawled back into my room and closed the door. I could hear Sasuke saying "Hey Naruto that Tei girl is

acting weird, she's drunk I think." Then I heard a high pitched "What?" then the door opened and Naruto stood there and stared at me, I was lying face down on the floor. "Hey Kuronuma are you ok?" He

started shaking me "It feels really hot…." I then figured it out, I'm sick. "Are you not feeling well?" He stopped shaking me. "I'm thirsty…." He got up and ran into the kitchen and got me a glass of water.

"Ahh sorry I think I need help up…" He helped me up and helped me drink the water. Naruto suddenly picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room and he put me down on his couch. "Don't worry

I have some medicine." He gave me some medicine that I managed to actually take by myself. "Hey where's the bathroom I feel kind of sick. "It's down the hall first door on the left." I thanked him and

ran towards the bathroom where my lunch and dinner from yesterday came up. I cleaned the bathroom quickly and laid back down on the couch like nothing happened. "Are you ok?" He sounded even

more worried than before. "I haven't felt this bad in a long time…" I put my hand on my mouth for a minute and then put my hand back down. Naruto got up and brought me a pan so I didn't have to get up

anymore. "Thanks for doing all this more me, you keep doing all these things that no one else has done for me." I smiled, just like yesterday. I was hoping he wouldn't change the subject. "Hey Tei I-"I

interrupted Naruto by throwing up. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" I looked at him, he looked away. "Don't worry about it." He turned around a little. Did I just interrupt something really important?


End file.
